


The Importance of an Adequate Education

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Drabble, Ficlet, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Blame Alisanne. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Alisanne. ;)

A virgin mere moments ago, Harry was overwhelmed, his every nerve on fire.

Severus mouthed the flesh of Harry's neck before sucking on the spot just above his collarbone. Harry could only imagine the bruise it would leave, thrilled Severus was marking him. 

Owning him.

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned and arched his back, hands scrabbling at the sheets, as Severus pounded into him. "I'm going to cum!"

Severus growled, his teeth digging into Harry's skin. "You will _come_ when I allow it and not a moment sooner."

Harry thrashed his head in frustration, his balls aching with need. "What difference does it make how I spell it?"

Severus stilled, his cock deep inside Harry. "If I wanted a relationship with an imbecile, I would be fucking Goyle."

Harry blinked then smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Severus's ear. "You don't think I'm an idiot?"

"You're an impertinent brat, is what you are." Severus thrust his hips just so and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. "However, I believe you have potential." 

Harry clenched his muscles around Severus's cock and murmured, "Make me come, Severus."

Severus's eyes flashed and he dove in for a kiss before doing just that.


End file.
